


Fun Time/Fun Life

by oseofo



Series: Akko x Amanda Love [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Falling In Love, Mild Smut, References to Sex, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseofo/pseuds/oseofo
Summary: Amanda O’Neill wants to have a fun time. And by fun time, she means sex. Yet at the same time, she also wants to have a fun time while having a fun time, and one person in particular appeared on her mind when thinking of the word fun.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Akko x Amanda Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851793
Kudos: 24





	Fun Time/Fun Life

Amanda O’Neill wants to have a fun time. And by fun time, she means sex. Yet at the same time, she also wants to have a fun time while having a fun time, and one person in particular appeared on her mind when thinking of the word fun.

Akko. Akko was so much fun and a great company. Akko was also hot. But Akko is her friend. A good one, really. Amanda isn’t interested in a committed relationship. If she and Akko have a fun time with no strings attached, would their friendship be able to survive? Amanda didn’t like to lose. This applied to competitions, things, and people she cared about. Losing Akko’s friendship would be a major blow to her. Well, to lose at the game, one must play it first. So off to find Akko she was.

* * *

Amanda practically skipped on her way back to her dorm room. Many students gave her suspicious glances. They probably wondered what could put someone of her reputation in such a good mood. Amanda ignored them, thinking of how Akko actually accepted to have a fun time with no strings attached with Amanda. Holy crap, she can’t believe her luck. Today was a good day to be Amanda O’Neill.

Telling Jasminka and Constanze that she would need the room for herself wasn’t hard. They rolled their eyes at first, right until she told them she will be having a fun time with Akko. Both her friends told her to treat Akko well. Amanda gasped and faked being hurt by their words. As if she would give Akko anything but her best! Besides, what if Akko was the one that needed to be told to treat Amanda well? What then? Not that Amanda believed Akko could.

Jasminka and Constanze packed some of their belongings and left the room to who knows where. Amanda was left alone, but not for long. Soon, there was a knock on the door, and she opened it to see Akko standing outside. Amanda invited Akko in with a dramatic bow, causing Akko to laugh and Amanda to smile.

Amanda closed the door and turned around. The moment she did so, Akko kissed her passionately. Amanda was surprised by how good the kiss was and that Akko was taking the initiative. Oh well, if Akko wanted to take the lead, who was she to protest? Amanda would have her turn as the lead.

They both began to undress each other, nearly ripping each other's clothes apart without breaking the passionate kiss. When the final piece of clothing fell to the floor, they separated for a moment to catch their breath and admire each other's naked bodies. Akko took Amanda's hand and guided her to Amanda's bed. Amanda stared with lust at the way Akko's butt and hips swayed when she moved. Oh, yeah. She was going to have a fun time.

* * *

Amanda was deep in thought. It’s been one week since she had a fun time with Akko. Hell, Amanda didn’t just have a fun time with Akko. She had an amazing time with Akko. And Akko is all she has been thinking about ever since. Her smile, her kisses, her touches. God, she wanted more of that. Perhaps she can upgrade from fun time with no strings attached to a fling. Yes, a fling with Akko. That sounded nice. Hopefully, Akko will accept.

* * *

Amanda knows that she is making everyone around her nervous because of her shit-eating grin. They probably think she is about to do something really bad. Oh, Amanda was going to do something, but it was going to be anything but bad. Life was giving her one hell of a lucky streak because Akko accepted to have a fling with her. Holy crap, she was going to have several fun times with Akko. Maybe even a date or two, and Amanda was surprised by the amount of excitement that the idea of a date produced. Oh, yeah. Right now, people should be jealous of not being Amanda O’Neill.

* * *

Amanda looked at the sky, thinking of the past four months of her life. Four months of having a fling with Akko. Could that really be considered a fling anymore? She didn’t know. During these four months, she’s been having the time of her life. Not only has she had several fun times with Akko, but she’s also gone out on several dates with Akko. She's given her best to Akko and Akko has given Amanda her best in return. It feels good. Being with Akko feels good, and that is when the realization strikes her. She loves Akko. Love. The L-word. Jesus Christ almighty, that is seriously scary.

There was only something that Amanda could do. She was going to ask Akko to be her girlfriend. Her first ever long term relationship. Amanda smiled. Well, she’s been having a good streak of luck when it comes to Akko. Surely this time it wouldn’t be any different.

* * *

Amanda had a blank expression on her face as she walked to her room. This caused severe confusion in the students that saw her. When she arrived at her room, she threw herself into her bed. She covered her face with her pillow and screamed.

“Did it go that bad? Your confession, I mean?” The question came from Jasminka. Constanze also paused and looked away from whatever she was tinkering with to look at her.

“Bad?” Amanda raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends. “Bad? No, Jasminka, it didn’t go bad. Akko reciprocated my feelings. It was the most romantic experience of my life.” Amanda’s face was as serious as it could get.

Jasminka and Constanze looked at each other and then back at her again. “Shouldn’t you be happier then?” Jasminka tilted her head to the side. Constanze nodded, agreeing with Jasminka’s question.

“Oh, I’m happy. It’s just that Akko kissed me,” Amanda said this and a small smile appeared on her face this time.

“That has happened before, right?”

“Yeah, but not like this. That kiss was perfect. Perfect I tell you.” Amanda looked up, staring at nothing in particular. “I knew right then, I’m gonna marry Akko one day. And you know what? I'm looking forward to it.”

Jasminka looked at her with a patient smile while Constanze raised an eyebrow. “A bit early to think about that, don’t you think?”

“I’m gonna marry Akko. I just know it.” Amanda stated firmly. Amanda was going to make Akko the happiest gal in the world. At that moment, she felt pity. Pity for every person in the world. They weren’t Amanda O’Neill, future wife of Atsuko O’Neill.

* * *

**Four years later**

Amanda kicked open the door of her new house. The house that she will now share with Akko, who laughed as Amanda carried her bridal style. It was fitting after all since they had just gotten married. Akko kissed her and it soon turned into a very passionate battle of tongues. Amanda couldn't wait to reach the master bedroom and stopped at the stairways to begin undressing her wife. Akko giggled and began to take off Amanda's clothes. Their touches are different, knowing that they each belong to the other now, but that doesn't make them less loving or passionate. They have a fun life ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic.


End file.
